The New Girl
by Mrs.AlecVolturi
Summary: When new girl, Savannah Teal, moves to small town La Push, Washington, she catches the eye of a certain werewolf. Set in New Moon time
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I've decided to start a new story about Emry Call, because lately I've been obsessed with him! He's one cutie! Hope you guys like it!**

Savannah POV-

I walked through the halls of my new school. My mother had moved to La Push, Washington to be closer to her best friend, Sue Clearwater, whose husband just died from a heart attack. My mother didn't seem to care about ripping me from my old life, from my friends, family…and dad. We were happy, a family of three, since I was an only child. But then one day, mom says to me-

"Savannah, we need to leave. We're moving to La Push, Washington, Ok?" She had woken me up in the middle of the night.

"Ok, should I get Dad up?" I asked as I picked up my glasses that were on my bedside table.

"No honey, Daddy is not coming with us," My mother spoke as if I were a little girl again. Which I was not, I was 16 years old, thank you very much. So I got up silently and got dressed, Mom had already packed everything.

A few hours later, here I am, snaking through the halls of La Push High. It seems like all the girls here were tomboys and all the boys were on steroids, their muscles straining against their tee shirts. I clutched the little paper that conceived my scheduale. I found my locker that had graffiti on it and tried to open the lock with my combination. No luck. I did it again and when it didn't work I started kicking and cursing it.

I felt someone tap my shoulder so I whirled around to snap at whoever dared to mess with me. I was met with the cute face of a boy that was about my age.

"Need some help?" He asked in a husky voice. He was tall, we're talking around 6 foot 7 tall. He had black shaggy hair and black eyes of a puppy **[Can you guess who this puppy eyed guy is?] **

"I'm Jacob by the way. Jacob Black." He added as he took the paper from my hand and twirled the lock a few times until the locker swung open.

"Uh, thanks Jacob. I'm Savannah. Savannah Teal," I said as I placed my books that I didn't need inside the shabby locker.

"Anytime. You need help to your classes? This place is kind of a madhouse." He said. Huh, this kid seems really nice, I thought, maybe we should buddy up, it would be nice to have a friend in this hell hole.

"Yes please…Jacob." I said and grinned for the first time. He answered my smile with a happy smirk of his own. He grabbed my hand and we were off. Well, he was off as I was dragged mercilessly behind him. Damn this kid is fast! To my relief, we finally reached my first class, science. Jacob followed me in and I questioned this.

"We have the same classes," He explained, so I nodded and sat down in a seat next to him. Right before the bell rang, a group of kids rushed through the door. The boys all looked identical to Jacob and all sat in seat around him. Seemed these were the popular kids in school and Jacob was one of them.

The teacher came in and started the lecture. When he finished, there was 10 minutes left of class, which he let us spend talking. Jacob turned to me and smiled.

"Savannah, these are my friends." Jacob said and gestured to the group. They all looked at me and I kept my eyes lowered.

"This is Quil, the biggest flirt you'll ever meet," Jacob started pointed to a boy who could be Jacob's twin. Then again, they could all be Jacob's twin.

"Hi Quil, I'm Savannah Teal." I introduced myself and looked up at him. He smiled an easy smile at me and winked, which made me blush. Jacob cuffed him.

"It's her first day, lay off." Jake said and Quil just shrugged, his smile never faltering. I decided I liked Quil, in a big brother kind of way.

"This is Jared, but he's taken by Kim. You'll meet her later," Jake said pointed to another boy who nodded in greeting to me. He seemed like a background kind of guy.

"Next we have Paul, who has the shortest temper ever," He pointed out to a very stout kind of guy but he was still tall and buff as the rest. He just grunted in acknowledgement.

"And lastly, Embry, my right hand man." Jake said pointed to a boy that was pretty freaking gorgeous. I looked in his eyes and they seemed to change. It was like he was staring at me with…adoration. I was confused at this but shrugged it off. The bell rang and went with Jacob to my next class. He invited me to his garage after school, to just hang and I accepted it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanna say thanks to everyone that has added me or my story to your subscription/favorites. You guys inspire me! I would also like to give a special shout out to my first review- annoonjte. You really made me feel good about my story and I'm glad that you like it. I want you all to know that I love getting reviews like that because they really inspire me to write. Thanks again, ok I'll shut up now and let you read the story. **

Savannah POV-

Finally when the bell rang in last period, I ran out of that classroom so fast, you'd think I was on fire. But I was excited to go to Jake's garage and hang out. I also wanted to get out of school. Normally I liked school, but this was a new school, without friends. I had Jake, but he had his friends so I didn't want to be all pushy. Anyway, to cut my inner rambling short, I was happy to leave school.

I found my little beat up old Jeep in the school parking lot and hauled butt out of there. I looked at the directions that Jake had written for me on a piece of paper to his house. It was a short drive and I came face to face with a tiny red house. I parked my Jeep in front and as soon as my feet touched the ground, I was effulged into a hug. I looked up into Jake's puppy eyes as he grinned down at me.

"I'm glad you came. Sweet ride!" Jake said, letting me go. He was practically drooling over my car, typical boy.

"She drives great, but she's taken a few hits," I said, but I might as well been dead because Jake was looking inside and such. I never thought of my car as fancy, just a car, but maybe cars was Jake's thing.

"Uh Jake? Aren't I here to hang out with you, not you hang over my car?" I joked and Jake turned to me, still grinning.

"Sorry. Come on, let's go to the garage. I'm just doing some touch ups on my Rabbit." He said and we started walking to the garage. But we didn't get very far, a rumbling of a truck loomed behind us and Jake turned around.

"Oh it's Bella." He said and I, of course, had no idea who this "Bella" character was. A fragile, pale, brunette girl stepped out of her big red Chevy. Jake came up and smiled at her.

"Hey Jake, any news- who's she?" Bella said in a rush, looking at me.

"Oh this is Savannah, I offered to let her come and hang with me today." Jake said with an easy smile still on his face. Does his jaw ever tire?

"So she gets to come hang with you and I don't? What the hell, Jake?" Bella said and I wondered if they were dating or something. Jake was looking at her like he liked her but Bella was oblivious. Oh, I see, he likes her and she doesn't like him. I studied Bella more and saw that she didn't seem quite..right. She looked a little too skinny and her eyes looked tortured. Her cheek bones protruded from her face and there were dark circles under her eyes, as if she hadn't slept in a while.

"No, you can always hang with us, Bells." Jake said and Bella seemed to melt out of her cold stage. She let out a little grin and nodded. Jacob's happiness was pretty contagious, even I couldn't help but be joyful around him. We all started towards the garage and I thought to myself- Wow two new friends on the first day? New record. Maybe this place isn't so bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Savannah POV-

When we got in the garage, I saw a Volkswagen parked in the middle of it.

"Is this the Rabbit you're building?" I asked and Jacob nodded.

"Ain't she perty?" Jake said in a fake country accent and I laughed, so did Bella, but her laugh was delayed, as if forced.

"So what are we doing today, Mr. Car Maniac?" I asked and smiled.

"Well Bella and I were going to go to the beach. We can do that, or do something else if you'd like," Jake said but Bella looked like she was gonna kill me if I said no. No biggy, I wanted to see the beach anyway.

"The beach sounds great, I have a swimsuit in my Jeep, is there somewhere I can change?" I asked already walking out.

"Yeah my bathroom is inside the house, on the left." Jake answered but was already looking at Bella like they needed to talk. Whatever. I walked to my car and grabbed my green bikini out of it. Unfortunately, it was really really tiny. Looks like Bella has some new competition. I did a little evil laugh to myself and skipped to the bathroom. I changed and glanced at myself in the mirror.

I had long dirty blonde hair that had natural streaks of redish-brown through it. It went down to about my waist and today, I had it tied u in a high pony tail. My striking hazel eyes were almond shaped, it ran in my mother's family, the eyes. I was medium height, not as tall as Jake, but I was around 5'7" which was good for a sixteen year old girl. Unfortunately, I was gifted with my dad's bad eyesight so I had golden rimmed glasses that I always wore. Like my dad….No, no waterworks today, Annah. I scolded myself and walked out to the garage. I heard arguing and to be honest, I listened.

"Jake, you know how I feel about you, I'm sorry, but I'm just…too broken," I heard Bella and rolled my eyes. Talk about a blow off.

"I understand," Jake answered and his voice broke my heart. Maybe I should comfort him, I mean he was hot and nice and funny. All the qualities I would want in a boyfriend, maybe I could flirt, just a little to keep his mind off Bella.

"Hey Jake," I announced myself and walked in. I swear Jake's eyes just popped out of his head.

"Whoa…" He mumbled staring at my nice body. Yes I had a good body, big titties and all. Cue evil laugh, again.

"Eyes up here," I snapped my fingers and he grinned and looked at my face.

"Ok, we all ready to go?" Jake asked and I nodded and so did Bella. When we got to my Jeep, that Jake offered to drive of course, I purposely tripped right next to Jake and sure enough he caught me, like I planned. I shivered as his hands touched my waist where he had caught me. I felt his breath tickle down my neck and smiled. Whoa! His hands were really hot, does he have a fever or something?

I righted myself and looked into Jake's eyes and said in my sweetest voice- "Thanks babe," and kissed his on his cheek, I shot a glance at Bella and she looked MAD! I win, bitch.

**Reviews please? The more the better, you guys inspire me to write :) Love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4

Savannah POV-

When we got to the beach, I jumped out of the Jeep and ran to the water. I threw my flip flops off and left them in the sand. I tossed my glasses with them and I ran into the water and sighed but then squealed and ran back out.

"Jeez, that is freezing!" I squealing hugging myself. Jacob laughed and kicked his shoes off. Then he took off his shirt. Damn, that had to be like a ten pack. I tried not to drool and stare but hey, I'm a teenage girl. Jake scooped me up and threw me on his shoulder. Iaid with my stomach down and my butt in his face. Which I think he liked, considering this swimsuit was so small. I squealed when he ran me to the water. He swung me around so he was carrying me, bridal style. He got an evil look on his face and I scowled.

"Jacob Black, don't you da-" I started but he dunked me in the water. I came up sputtering.

"You're so dead!" I yelled but I was smiling, I knew how to take a joke. I pushed him lightly but it was like moving a brick wall. I splashed him with the cold water but he barely flinched. Must be the hotter temperature thing, it may just be a weird Jacob quirk. He smiled and splashed me back, soon we were in a full blown water fight. When we both surrendered, I walked back up to the beach and plopped down in the sand next to Bella. She, of course, didn't join us the whole time. I shook my hair in her face playfully, making the cold water go all over her face. She screamed and shuffled away. I was laughing but stopped when I saw she was serious.

"Bella, I was just playing around, take a joke." I snapped, I was tired of her depression act. It was annoying.

"I didn't find it funny," Bella said in a dead voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Get over it, you must remember stuff for a long time cause whatever made you all depressed and dead, you obviously haven't gotten over. You aren't even trying," I said and Bella shrunk back.

"Savannah!" Jake yelled from the water and I smiled at him. He waved me over and I got up. I smirked at Bella, who was open-mouthed. I ran to Jake and the water and squealed again. I jumped on Jacob, wrapping my long legs around his waist. I locked my arms around his neck and giggled. Then I kissed him, right on the mouth. In front of Bella.

I felt something nudge my thigh and smiled, oh I was an evil woman. I made the kiss more passionate and Jacob responded eagerly. He had one hand under my butt and the other tangled in my hair. I smiled again and let our tongues greet each other, French style. I finally pulled away and smiled wider. Jake kissed my cheek. Jacob actually wasn't a bad kisser, pretty good actually. His lips were warm, like the rest of him and the moved perfectly with mine. This could work, I thought to myself. I glanced at Bella and she looked like she wanted to rip my head off. Checkmate, cue evil laugh. I choked back a giggle when I saw a few shirtless boys making their way over here. I smiled, so the game continues.

**So the game continues! Love? Hate? ****Should we do a little Embry romance time? We shall see! Leave a review to let me know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

Savannah POV-

As the boys got closer, I realized that they were Jake's friends. Soon they were right in front of. I greeted them all but Embry was still looking at me funny. I just shrugged it off. Paul had brought a soccer ball so naturally we started a game. I invited Bella to play, so she got up and crept over to us. I was just in my bikini and Bella kept a shirt over her's. Wuss. I laughed as I made a shot and it flew past Paul's ear. I wondered how he managed to dodge that but I just thought I got a bad shot.

"Score!" I screamed, pumping my fists into the air excitedly. I felt a pair of muscled, tan, and HOT arms encircle my waist from behind and lift me up into the air. I squealed in delight, thinking it was Jacob. But when I got put down, I twirled around and saw it was Embry. I smiled and hugged him around his neck and he seemed to sigh in relief. I pulled back and smiled wider. But he was looking at me like I was the sun, without the squinting and blinding part. I got back to the game and kicked the ball towards the new goalie, Bella. I made a shot and she just barely lifted her arms, not even trying to catch it. It flew past her, very slowly. She could have easily caught it, but she looked like she didn't even care. Why is she like that all the freaking time? And stringing Jake on like that, she is just a bitch. (**This is for you suzie1107) **I couldn't help myself, I screamed.

"Take that you depressed little bitch! You can't play soccer for shit!" I yelled in her face and jumped around. She looked like she was gonna cry, but I ignored her. I turned around and Jake looked upset with me. Paul was literally on the ground laughing, Jared looked like he was trying to hold back a chuckle, Quil had his eyebrows up and smiling real big. I looked at Embry and he was looking at me with that same look of affection. I smiled and Jake stomped forward.

"What the hell, Sav? You know what, we're through!" He yelled and was…shaking? He seemed to grow bigger and it looked like his skin was strenching. He was right in my face, no space between us. Then he exploded but in the same moment was attacked by a giant gray wolf with dark spots. I screamed.

"Jacob!" I yelled and looked to the other boys for help but they stood calmly.

"We have to help him!" I screamed and started to run towards him but saw in the place of Jake was a russet colored wolf. The two wolves were fighting and I couldn't even comprehend it. Quil stepped forward and he also….exploded! I screamed again. In his place, was a brown wolf, as big as a horse. Then I blacked out.

**So Savannah gets a little taste of wolves! What do you guys think? Love, hate? Leave me a review to let me know! Ok so to answer some reviews- To: BlondBanana- yes poor Embry, BUT things are about to unravel! Thanks for your review! I love that you love..EVERYTHING, lol. To: suzie1107- Thanks for your review, I'm also a little anti-Bella. She is kind of an airhead, pretty dumb I think. So thanks! And for your question, yes Embry did imprint on her, we're just about to get to that part ;) Thanks for everyone who has left a review, or favorite my story! You guys keep me writing! REVIEW PLEASE 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I know, I haven't been writing cause we just moved and my new house didn't have internet! *Gasp!* But I'm back! Enjoy!**

I woke up in a strange house on what felt like a couch. I looked around and heard the comfortable chatter of deep voices. I groaned when I sat up and clutched my head, then it all came back to me. Wolves. Jacob. Embry. Quil. Wolves. AGH! I got up and headed slowly to the voices into what looked like a kitchen. It smelled heavenly! Rolls with butter, I just know it! Mmmm and I believe I just smelled fresh jam. Yup I'm in heaven. All the guys looked at me and I instantly recognized them as Jacbob's friends along with Jake sitting at the table. Embry took two long strides to me and smiled at me like I was his favorite girl in the whole world. Jake looked up and frowned when he saw me and went back to eating. Fine be that way.

"She's alive!" Paul yelled dramatically and chuckled, even I let out a giggle.

"Hello, Savannah, I have fresh biscuits right here. I figured you'd be hungry. I'm Emily, by the way." Said a lady with dark hair, but that's all I could see since she was bent over getting something out of the oven. I had to suppress a gasp when she turned around. Three long scars marred her beautiful face, stretching diagonally from one side to the other. I had a feeling I knew exactly where those came from.

"Thank you Emily," I said to be polite before I ripped into them with questions. I took a biscuit and sat down, Embry sat down next to me, still grinning like an idiot. But that grin was pretty adorable…Wait! Getting off subject here. I shook my head and looked at them.

"So what's the deal with you guys and the whole exploding-into-giant-wolves thing?" I asked bluntly. Paul snorted, typical.

"We're werewolves," Jared said as if it were obvious. Gee thanks J, real helpful.

"Next, why is Embry looking at me like I'm actually beautiful?" I asked

"Because you are," Embry interjected quickly.

"Because he imprinted on you, you two are soulmates." Jake grumbled to his oatmeal.

So they spent the next hour explaining the whole werewolf thing. I guess this means Embry is my new boyfriend, hey I can't complain. I mean have you seen the guy?


	7. Chapter 7

**Here ya go, my little readers! What do ya think, should Embry get some lovin in this chapter? It's about time right? We shall see…**

Embry and I decided to go for a walk on the beach while the others stayed for Emily's third batch of biscuits. We walked pretty close together, our shoulders brushing occasionally. It was almost awkward, but the way he was looking at me….I felt something that I've never even felt before. Loved. Truly loved. I grabbed his hand and smiled up at him. I think he just about exploded.

We walked up to one of the cliffs and looked out to the water. Embry turned to me and leaned down, quite far to be able to reach me. I knew what he wanted. So did I. I stood on tip toe and our lips met. Holy crow! This guy must be my soulmate, I felt my heartbeat pick up and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling. I guess some kisses do leave you weak in the knees. His grip around my waist tightened and he pulled me closer.

"I have some games we could play at my house," Embry said in a husky voice. I froze, did he mean….? I just followed him to his truck and we drove to his house. To be honest, I was nervous. I had never done these kind of things before. Would he tell everyone? Would my rep be ruined? He looked at me and I trusted him. I let him lead me inside…..

So I guess you know what happened in that house. Yes it's true. I, Savannah, played video games. Call of Duty, BlackOps, Halo, the whole nine yards. I'm proud to say I was pretty good, especially at Halo after I stopped shooting anything that moved (which was sometimes Embry by accident, but he just laughed) I was walking home on a high of some sort. I suddenly realized that I was starting to fall in love with Embry. I was so comfortable around him, and I loved the feeling of being adored. He tended to my every need. Got a sore neck? Embry's hands are there before you can even rub it yourself. Hungry? The second he hears your stomach growl, he's there with a feast. Maybe you just so happen to be cold, Embry is there to have a serious lay down make out fest. That last one was quite enjoyable, even though I was never cold in the first place.


	8. Chapter 8

**So fast updates are coming your way cause I want to make up for all that lost time. Enjoy And review please!**

It's been a week since I found out about the wolves, and since then, I've been attached to Embry's hip. When he wasn't running with the pack (which was more often then I liked) or sleeping (also a lot but at least I got to sleep next to him), we were together. Taking walks, seeing movies, the whole boyfriend shebang.

It was early one morning and Embry said he had to patrol today, I pouted. I had slept over at his house last night, no not like that. We haven't really done anything like THAT yet, soul mate or not, it's only been a week.

"Don't pout, you look way to sexy when you pout," Embry pleaded with me, he wasn't even joking. I know he hates to be away from me, and from the complaints of Paul and Jared, he thinks about me often.

"Well then come kiss these pursed lips while you can," I said in my most innocent voice and I think I heard a growl inside Embry's chest. He closed the distance between us and leaned over to kiss me. I stood on tip toe, like always and kissed him back. He picked me up so he wouldn't have to lean over and I wrapped my legs around his waist. It's more comfortable, ya know? Wink wink. I kissed down his jaw line and nibbled on his ear, which I know for a fact drives him crazy. The growls that came from his mouth were proof of that.

"I have to go, baby," Embry whined but didn't stop me. I internally smiled at the way I could manipulate him. I kissed back to his mouth and I think his lips got lonely in my short absence. Embry sat down on the couch behind him, so I crawled up to be above him more. My hair fell to the side like a curtain and I let his fresh breath wash over my skin and shivered. This just encouraged him to tightened his arms around me. I loved it when Embry held me tight like that, sometimes I let him hold me so tight, there were bruises the next day. Embry flipped over this fact and treated me like I was something fragile afterwards but he still slips sometimes. It gladdens me to know how I affected him just as much as he affected me.

Things were just starting to heat up when a distant howl came from the woods. Embry pulled away a little and cursed. He stood with me still straddling his waist and sat me down.

"I really gotta go," Embry pleaded with me, as I sucked on his neck may I add. I knew he would never push me away, so I was pretty comfortable right here.

"Saaavv," Embry pleaded again and I sighed and released him. He look almost pained to leave me. He leaned down once more and captured my lips in a sweet kiss this time, a goodbye one.

"Be safe," I breathed out and laid a hand on his cheek. He smiled and grabbed my hand and held it for a moment.

"Always am," He said and kissed me again more passionately. Another howl came from the woods and he sighed.

"I know, I know. Go, be your sexy werewolf self," I teased and swatted his butt. Cute butt, I noted. I watched him run to forest, taking off his shirt and starting to unbutton his pants. Oh gosh. I put a hand on my heart to find it pounding in my chest. 


	9. Chapter 9

**So who loved that last love chapter? I know I did! Here's the next! Enjoy!**

After Embry left, I decided to tidy up around his house. His mother didn't even know Embry was a werewolf, which was sad because he got in so much trouble. So he had another house, this one, where he could live separately from his mom. Of course, Embry was a guy living alone, so naturally the place was a mess. Dirty dishes made a mountain in the sink, clothes strewn throughout the house, the bathroom was unbearable, and Embry's room looked like a garbage junk. So I got to work, scrubbing the dirty dishes before loading them into the dishwasher, starting one of probably a hundred loads of laundry, fixing up Embry's room. I turned on my IPod and lodged my earphones in to block out the already quiet home.

As I danced around the living room, waiting for the fifth and final load of laundry to be done, I sang loudly to the lyrics and did some pretty dorky moves. This included, but not limited to, the booty shake, dropping low, maybe some disco. I was happily twitching my hips to the music when I felt strong warm arms encircle my hips. I twirled around to see Embry and smiled. I continued my dancing in his arms and he laughed. He leaned down and kissed me passionately then tugged out one earphone.

"I need to come home early more often," Embry said in his husky voice. I giggled and tossed my IPod onto the couch.

"Miss me?" Embry asked, but I could tell he really wanted to know. My answer was jumping on him and attacking his lips with my own. When we came up for air, Embry was grinning even bigger.

"I'll take that as a yes," He said and kissed me again. I moaned into his mouth as he pressed me closer to his warm body. I suddenly realized that I wanted to do more than just kissing. My hands crawled down his chest to the hem of his shirt and gave it an experimental tug. Embry froze. He pulled away slightly and looked at me questionably. But I ignored him and lifted the shirt over his head. I always could take time to gawk at Embry's chest and abs, since he slept in only his boxers.

"Sav…" Embry started but I silenced him with my lips. He responded eagerly, like always but he was still a little confused. I got down and took his hand. I'm sure he could see it in my eyes because his own immediately darkened. So I led him down the hall and into the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

**If you guys want more details on that little love scene, tell me in a review because I might do a separate story for ya, cause I just love you like that. Let me know!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews and favorite stories, guys! I love you all and you encourage me to write! Here's a sweet chapter for you!**

I woke up to the morning light shining on my face, bathing my bare back in sunlight. I smiled as last night's, er "events", came rushing to the front of my mind. I looked over at Embry, who was still sleeping. I snuck out of bed quietly and grabbed an old sweatshirt of Embry's from the floor and slipped it on. It was so big on me that it went to just above my knees and to think it was slightly small on Embry. I chuckled to myself at this thought. I stumbled my way into the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on. Considering how last night went, I was gonna need some more energy, aka caffeine. I giggled again at the thought. I glanced at the clock, it was barely 6:30 am. I grabbed my newly made coffee and plopped down on the couch. I saw my long forgotten IPod laying next to me, so I picked it up and put in the earphones. I pressed play and what do you know, Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back came on. I got up and started dancing like I did yesterday, and of course singing.

"I'm bring sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act," I sang at the top of my lungs. I felt a light smack on my butt and whirled around to find myself looking up at Embry. He grabbed my hand and twirled me before dipping me.

"You see these shackles baby, I'm your slave." Embry sang next.

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave," I teased and Embry growled. I found out that growling was a habit of Embry's. I loved it. He picked me up bridel style and practically ran back into the bedroom with me.

Moments later, the sweatshirt had been discarded and we were happily kissing on his bed. I giggled as he sucked on my neck. Then there was a sudden knock on the door and Embry cursed. Because there were not only one knock, but several knocks accompanied with voices. It was the pack. Embry started to get up and pull some boxers on. I pouted, sticking my bottom lip out and whimpering, I knew how much that drove him crazy.

"Aw, Sav please don't," Embry pleaded with me but I lunged forward and locked an arm around the back of his neck and dragged him back down to the bed. I kissed him hungrily and he eagerly responded for a second, but then the knocking came up again and he groaned as he pulled away. I pouted again.

"Two seconds Sav, then I'm all your's" Embry tried to reason and I did an over dramatic sigh. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me quickly on the lips. I smiled and watched him go. I pulled on his sweatshirt again and walked out.

Sure enough, the pack was in the living room. When I came in I heard cat calls and wolf whistles from what had come to be my family.

"Nice bed head, Sav" Paul called out and I grinned sarcastically at him. Jared was shaking his finger at me, saying how I have disgraced this house in a voice that sounded like an old grandma. It felt good to be accepted into a family, I thought as Embry wrapped his arms around my waist. Real good, I added as I gave Embry a kiss.

**Reviews are welcome! **


End file.
